The Lawman's Return
by RueEmerson
Summary: A new face helps bring Rick back from the brink of insanity. Set in the midst of TWD:S3. None of these characters are mine except Kahlan.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okaaay. So this is not my usual Caryl shipping. Instead I had this thread roaming around in my head about Rick and my original character Kahlan. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. _**

**_BTW, thanks to all who are following/favoriting my Caryl fics or just me in general. You make me want to quit my day job so I can write, and write, and write … My husband wishes Hollywood would just hire me already. :D_**

Kahlan spotted Rick on the platform and sighed. He looked like death warmed over, so haggard and worn. He warily glanced at her as she approached.

"When was the last time you laid down or slept?" she asked, coming to his side, grasping the fence with one hand.

He shook his shaggy head.

"I don't remember," he answered as he stared at the walkers in the distance.

"Rick, it does the group no good for you to be as exhausted as you are," Kahlan chided him.

Someone had to be the voice of reason with the man who was as stubborn as a mule. It might as well be her since she was the newest to this ragtag bunch. He sure as hell wasn't listening to anyone else, not even Hershel.

"We can handle it. Go get some rest. Hell, sleep for two days," she told him.

Rick didn't budge.

"Can't," he said, hanging his head.

"Why the f*** not?" Kahlan asked. "Even your boy is more solid than you."

He finally looked at her.

"Because all I see is her," he said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Kahlan knew to whom he was referring; the others had filled her in when she was adopted into the group.

Thing was, she completely understood the waking nightmares after losing someone close. Her twin brother had perished when they were deployed and she might as well have been a Walker at that point.

She was like the walking dead for weeks afterwards. A part of her had died that day. All she had wanted to do was crawl into the grave alongside him and be buried with him.

Pushing her own memories aside, Kahlan focused on Rick.

"There is nothing I can say to make it better. But you can't keep this up, lawman," Kahlan said, touching his arm. "Even if I have to knock you out, you are going to take a break, starting now."

Surprisingly, Rick didn't fight her. She shouldered his shotgun and led him inside.

* * *

As they made their way to the cell block, Kahlan subtly signaled to Daryl to ward off anyone from interfering. The hunter nodded and curbed Carl from following them.

She and Daryl had instantly bonded the moment they faced off in a neighborhood several miles from the prison during one of his runs. They had each other in their sights — his crossbow, her sniper rifle — and refused to back down since both had wanted the same supplies at that brick home.

By that time she had been roaming alone for a couple of weeks. They mutually agreed to split the rations but in the end Daryl's compassion got the best of him and he invited her to join the group.

It didn't take long for her to win the trust of the others and she found a sisterhood in Carol and Maggie. They saw her as a strong asset with her military background and leadership skills. Daryl was happy to have someone help carry the burden as Rick crumbled before their eyes.

Once they made it to his cell, Kahlan urged Rick to sit on his bunk while she deposited his shotgun in the corner and then tugged off his boots. He hardly responded he was so despondent. He remained hunched over until she gently pushed him.

"Lay down on your stomach," she instructed him. He did as he was told. He turned his head to one side, propped on his forearm, his eyes blank.

Straddling his waist, Kahlan began putting pressure into his shoulders, digging the heels of her hands in the blades. His muscles were so tight and tense; it was no wonder he wasn't resting.

"What are you doing?" Rick weakly protested.

"I'm trying to get you relaxed so you can sleep," Kahlan replied, her hands working magic on his back. "I used to do this for my dad after he had been out in the field too long. And you have definitely been in the field too long."

Rick's brain started getting mushy and he had a hard time staying awake or focusing on the fact a woman was sitting on his back.

Kahlan noticed as his breathing slowed and his eyes closed. She continued her ministrations even after he was asleep, working out every muscle in his upper and lower back.

She eventually sank to the floor and simply sat guard against the bed as day gave way to night.

Carol quietly arrived after dinner to bring her a plate, which she gratefully accepted. She silently munched on her meal as she stared at the wall.

The men in her unit had stood by her as she grieved for Kieran. They had protected her until they could return stateside and then came when her mother called to say she wouldn't eat or sleep.

Her sergeant in particular had done for her what she was now doing for Rick. Nate had been strong for her when she was weak, letting her be yet pulling her from the brink. He had been good to her.

Rick stirred and she turned her attention to him. He soon ceased movement, having obviously reacted to a dream, maybe a nightmare.

Two months after she had lost Kieran, Nate had coaxed her back to work. The others in her unit treated her the same as if she had never left. Over time she eventually got her groove back and then the apocalypse had happened.

Nate had turned, having gotten bit in the battle on base. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life, putting him down, but it had been necessary.

She thanked God for the day Daryl had found her. This group gave her purpose again, a reason to live.

* * *

Kahlan dozed off and was startled awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped into a fighting crouch, her eyes snapping open, before she realized it was Rick who had touched her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he said as he slowly sat up and swung his feet to the floor.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, standing. "I can get you something to eat."

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw him shake his head.

"Um, do you mind stepping out for a minute?" Rick asked, glad she couldn't see his face flush in embarrassment. Kahlan caught his drift and bit her lip from laughing as she edged to the cell doorway, her back to him.

The guys she'd served with had gotten so used to her they had taken pisses in front of her without a second thought.

When he'd finished, Rick sank back down on his bunk, still fatigued but not as much before. Her massage had undeniably helped.

At the sound of the bed creaking, Kahlan returned to his side. He caught her wrist to keep her from settling on the floor.

"You can sit here," he told her as he scooted over a bit.

Kahlan eyed him but mentally agreed the thin mattress was a softer alternative to the cold hard concrete floor. She perched on the edge, her backside parked next to his hip.

"You sure you're not hungry?" she asked again.

"Too tired," he sleepily replied.

She smirked. At least he was admitting it and staying put for once.

His breathing evened out once again and she carefully slid back to the floor so as not to wake him.

* * *

Kahlan felt a certain sense of satisfaction the next afternoon.

Rick had all but been unconscious nearly 30 hours and appeared somewhat more human when he emerged from the shower later.

Convinced he would be able to function fine without her hovering, Kahlan joined the group in the common area to eat dinner.

Rick soon wandered in and sat down beside Carl, Beth and Judith, all of whom were excited to see him.

Kahlan shared a smug look with Daryl at Rick's return and he gave her his trademark half-smile. He was relieved that someone had been able to convince their leader to take it easy.

Hershel patted Rick on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Glad to see you here," Hershel said. Rick nodded. He knew it had been a while since he had been part of the group.

"Glad to be back," Rick said, his eyes gliding from Hershel to Kahlan. "I had some help."


	2. Chapter 2

Kahlan was headed to her cell to gear up for tower duty when Glenn stopped her.

"You've been up forever taking care of Rick and I'm sure you're tired. I'll take your shift tonight," he said.

Kahlan expressed her thanks. She was tired even though she had done what was needed for Rick.

She tried to hide her grin because she also knew Glenn wasn't just doing this for her; he often switched shifts with others so he and Maggie could have alone time away from the group.

* * *

Rick said goodnight to Carl and helped Beth put Judith to bed under the watchful eye of Carol.

He fell in step with Carol on their way through the cell block. He stopped at the doorway of the cell she now shared with Daryl. Daryl was sitting in the corner cleaning his crossbow and looked up as Carol entered. They shared a private smile before he turned his attention to Rick.

"I just wanted to thank you both for taking care of everything while I try to sort stuff out," Rick said, glancing between them.

Carol reached out to touch his arm and warmly smiled.

"That's what family does," she said. Daryl nodded in acknowledgment.

"I appreciate it," Rick said before bidding them goodnight.

He wandered to the cell Carol and Lori used to share that Kahlan now inhabited. He took a deep breath to stave off the sudden wave of emotion that flooded his soul.

Kahlan was lying on her bunk, fully clothed with an arm slung over her face.

Assuming she was asleep, he turned when she called out.

"You can come in, you know," she said, still not moving.

Rick hesitated before entering and leaning against the bed frame.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he said.

Kahlan lifted her arm and peered at him.

"You're still not out of the woods yet," she replied. "Thank me in a couple of months when you don't feel like you're drowning anymore."

Rick stared at her as he processed her words. She certainly didn't sugarcoat anything. He had never quite met anyone like her before.

"Hey, I'm just being honest with you," she said, pushing herself up on her elbows. "There ain't no fairy dust I can sprinkle on you and make all the pain disappear. The nightmares will come at the most inopportune moments. You will still want to kill yourself when the darkness swallows you. It is what it is. But eventually you won't feel like you are suffocating and you might even find yourself laughing again."

Kahlan rolled her side and pressed her back against the wall before patting the spot next to her.

"You can stay here tonight so you don't have to be alone," she said.

Rick stood there for a minute as he considered it. He then toed his boots off and climbed into bed beside her.

They lay there not touching, both drifting off into dreamless slumber.

* * *

Kahlan woke with start. Her eyes flew open and her breathing quickened. She was sandwiched between the wall and Rick's back.

Her claustrophobia set in along with the hyperventilating. She pressed a hand on Rick's back and he automatically rolled to his stomach. She scrambled over him and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Breathe," she reprimanded herself as she sucked in air. "Just f***ing breathe."

"What's wrong?" Rick groggily asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Kahlan answered, reaching out to stroke his temple as she laid her forehead against the bed frame.

* * *

Later that night Rick got up to relieve himself and found Kahlan curled up on the floor asleep. He finished his business before dropping to one knee to shake her.

"Kahlan," he softly said. She popped one eye open.

"What?" she asked.

"There's no reason for you to sleep on the floor. I can go back to my cell so you can have your bed," he said, helping her up.

"Naw. You can stay," she said. "I just had a panic attack. I can't take tight spaces. Let me sleep on the outside and it will be okay."

Rick nodded and crawled in first. Kahlan settled on her side, her arms crossed across her chest, facing him.

Neither spoke and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

On the nights Kahlan wasn't on tower duty, Rick stayed in her cell, in her bed. She didn't mind. He slowly seemed to be making his way back to his old self.

They were with Daryl repairing a breach in the fence when Rick experienced a waking nightmare. His eyes glazed over and he grasped the chain link, sticking a hand through it.

"Lori," he called out. The walkers clamored and huddled toward him.

"Shit!" Kahlan cursed when she realized what was happening and dropped the pliers, rushing toward Rick.

"Daryl!" she yelled, waving for him and motioning at Rick.

Daryl tossed the bailing wire aside and ran. He tackled Rick, pulling him away from the fence and forcing him to his knees, his arms locked behind him. Rick writhed in Daryl's grasp, trying to break free.

Kahlan skidded to halt in front of Rick and fell to her knees. She grabbed hold of his jaw with both hands and forced him to look at her.

"Rick, what do you see?" she commanded.

"Lori. She's out there. I need to get to her," he said, pleading.

"No," Kahlan said. Rick shook his head.

"She's out there!" he screeched. Kahlan gripped his face again and held him still. His eyes locked with hers.

"Lori is dead, Rick. She died giving birth to your daughter. Your son shot her so she wouldn't become a walker. She is buried in the nearby field. Lori is dead," Kahlan told him without breaking eye contact.

Tears streamed down Rick's face. He ceased struggling with Daryl. Kahlan glanced at Daryl and then back at Rick. Daryl let go of Rick's arms and slumped forward, his face in his hands. They silently sat with him as he cried.

* * *

That evening Kahlan was asleep by the time Rick came to her.

After dinner he spent time rocking Judith long after Beth and Carl turned in, lost in his memories of Lori.

His heart hurt that his daughter would never know her mother. Sure Carl would be there to tell her stories and the other women in the group would step in with womanly advice, but it wouldn't be the same.

He deeply regretted that he and Lori had been unable to work out their differences before she died. They weren't the same people they were when they wed but he knew he could have been more forgiving, more loving, more the man he needed to be.

With one last glance at Judith's sleeping face, Rick finally laid her in her postal basket. He smirked at Daryl's nickname for his little girl written on the side before walking toward Kahlan's cell.

He shed his boots and paused before climbing in bed. Kahlan was lying on her side on the edge, her back to him, having made a space for him like so many nights before.

Why this woman was willing to put up with his shit, he'd never know. She barely knew him yet she looked out for him.

Rick carefully crawled over her but instead of lying on his back, he settled on his side, mirroring her position. He studied her as if seeing her for the first time.

Her long auburn hair was braided like usual; she rarely wore it down. She had a wide forehead and her eyebrows framed her often-stormy hazel eyes. From her right cheekbone along her jaw was a faint but evident scar. He figured she was probably in her late 20s or early 30s.

"Something on your mind, lawman?" Kahlan softly asked with her eyes still closed, having roused when she felt him crawl in. She could sense he was staring at her.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me," Rick replied, reaching out and tracing the scar.

"Got it in a bar fight," she said finally opening her eyes. "Look, Rick, you don't owe me anything. Someone did for me what I'm doing for you. Just pay it forward someday."

He ran his thumb over her full lips and her breath caught. His eyes searched hers as he slipped his hand down her side and pulled her to him. She braced a hand on his chest.

Kahlan hadn't been with anyone in so long she couldn't remember the last time.

"Rick, I …" she was cut off when he tenderly covered her lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4

Kahlan felt like she was melting under Rick's touch. She couldn't recall such gentleness by a man.

She slid her hands across his soft beard to the nape of his neck, plunging her fingers in his curly mane. Their tongues dueled as they pressed into each other.

Rick rolled her onto her back and broke the kiss, leaning back so he could see her face as if to seek permission to go further. Kahlan nodded.

He dipped his head to graze his mouth across her jaw where the scar was, traveling her neck and collarbone, causing her to arch into him. He deftly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it open so he could blaze a trail down her chest bone.

"Rick," she breathed, her hands reaching for the hem of his T-shirt. He stopped long enough to shuck it before resuming his journey lower with his lips. He lifted his eyes to meet hers as his fingertips ran along her abdomen.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rick huskily asked, palming her bare ribcage before coming to a rest on his forearms as he hovered over her, his nose nearly touching hers.

Kahlan responded by sliding her hands down his bare back and inside the waistband of his jeans as she grinded her hips against his.

They made quick work of the rest of their clothes before he settled against the cradle of her thighs. They locked eyes one more time before he sank into her.

A low moan escaped his lips; she was so tight around him. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh and wrapping her legs around him.

Rick dropped his head in the crook of her neck and slid his arms around her as he began a rocking rhythm.

"You feel so good," he groaned in her ear. They both knew it wouldn't last long.

Kahlan could feel herself getting close and tried to quiet her whimpering by biting on his shoulder. Rick thrust harder to drive them both over the edge.

When she came, he clenched his jaw and swiftly pulled out. He muffled his shout in her pillow as he spilled his seed on the sheets between her thighs.

He collapsed on her and Kahlan welcomed the weight, ghosting her hands up and down his sides and spine. Her body shook with aftershocks of pleasure.

Rick eventually rolled off her. He gathered her close and she laid her head on his shoulder, tangling her legs with his.

"Well, that's one way to thank a person," Kahlan drowsily commented. She felt Rick smile in her hair.

They both woke to the sound of Daryl clearing his throat, his back to them, blocking the sunlight in the doorway of her cell.

Kahlan was mortified when she realized they were still semi-naked (she still had her bra and open shirt on and his jeans and briefs were tangled around his knees). Rick couldn't stifle laughing out loud despite the awkwardness of the moment.

"Uh, Rick, we was gonna do a run and wanted ta know if ya wanted ta come," Daryl stuttered.

"Give me a minute and I'll meet you at the car," Rick replied. Kahlan kept her face buried in his neck until she heard Daryl leave.

"Lucky for us Daryl won't say anything to anyone, not even Carol," Rick calmly told her as they disengaged limbs. "He is likely to be the most embarrassed out of all three of us."

Kahlan tumbled out of the bunk and shimmied into her jeans while Rick yanked his own up and buckled his belt. He found his T-shirt, pulled it over his head and reached for his boots to drag them on. He then stood and reached for her as she buttoned her shirt.

"Hey," he said, cupping her flushed face. She covered his hands with her own, her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Be safe," she merely said, not wanting to linger and dwell on what had happened between them. He seemed to understand and briefly brushed her lips with his own then exited her cell without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick was right.

Daryl never mentioned what he had seen that morning to anyone so it came as a shock to everyone else when Rick flat out strode up to Kahlan during breakfast one day upon her return from tower duty and kissed her.

She was a bit stunned herself at his blatant gesture and clutched his shirt. They hadn't really discussed the evolution of their relationship nor had they been particularly open about it with the others. It just was what it was.

When Rick lifted his head, Kahlan cupped his bearded cheek with one hand, ignoring all the surprised stares.

"Miss me last night?" she teased, low enough for only him to hear.

"I'm beginning to understand why Glenn wants tower duty," he whispered. "I think I might have to join you next time."

Kahlan blushed and withdrew from his embrace.

Smiling, Carol handed her plate and she sat down at one of the table to eat, fighting the urge to escape from the questioning looks between Beth and Carl.

* * *

Rick and Carl were strolling the prison perimeter when Carl spoke.

"Do you love Kahlan?" he asked. Rick smiled at him.

"I suppose I do," Rick replied.

Carl stopped and looked up at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"Does that mean you don't love Mom anymore?" he asked.

Rick squatted in front of him and shook his head.

"I will always love your mom. She gave me you," he said.

Carl accepted the answer with a somber nod.

* * *

Not long after the breakfast episode Rick all but moved into Kahlan's cell now that they had no reason to hide.

He was already stretched out in bed when Kahlan wandered in from the showers. He watched as she changed into a tank top and shorts and started braiding her damp hair.

"Leave it down," he said. She halted and ran her fingers through her hair to undo the strands.

"I'm going to blame you if it gets all tangled," Kahlan told him as she climbed in beside him.

Rick drew her close so her back was against his chest and he could bury his nose in her hair and finger the strands.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do this," he murmured.

"What is it with men and long hair?" she huffed even as she burrowed into him.

He chuckled, tightly wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

"Dad?" Carl tentatively called out, placing a hand on Rick's shoulder and shaking it.

Kahlan cracked open an eye to peer at Carl. The cell was still dark but she could make out his silhouette.

"What's going on, kiddo?" she softly said as Rick shifted behind her.

"Something wrong? You okay, son?" Rick asked, sitting up.

Carl was quiet for a minute. Kahlan could see he was trembling but obviously struggling with his pride as a preteen. He wanted to be treated like an adult but he was still a kid nevertheless who was on the cusp of being hormonal.

"Hey there, it's okay," she said soothingly, swinging her legs off the bed so Rick could scoot to the edge next to her. Rick reached for Carl and brought him not quite fully into his lap.

"I had a dream that you were dead, Dad, leaving me and Jude all alone," Carl said, his voice quivering.

"I'm here," Rick replied, rubbing his son's back. "I'm not going to leave you. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You can't promise that you'll never leave. Mom did and look what happened," Carl testily responded.

"Hey, look at me," Rick said, leaning back to look into his son's eyes. "You're right. I can't promise I'll never leave, but I will do everything in my power to protect you and your sister. I don't plan on being dead anytime soon."

Carl gave him a half-smile, something he'd picked up from Daryl.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Kahlan asked.

Carl slid off his dad's lap.

"Nope. I need to get back to Beth and Jude," he said matter-of-factly.

Kahlan slipped her hand into Rick's as they watched Carl saunter out of the cell.

**_A/N: I have no idea where this is coming from or where it is going but I can't seem to stop it. Apologies that I've not tackled my other Caryl fics. Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Kahlan leaned against the watch tower railing, her breathing finally slowing, as she gazed out into distance.

Rick slid his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She blushed, grateful they were shrouded in darkness.

He had joined her after dinner and their passion had quickly escaladed in the dim moonlight. He had taken her from behind, her hands gripping the railing, his hands gripping her hips.

Their stifled and strangled moans easily could have been mistaken as walker noise should anyone had ventured outside. Rick had barely pulled out in time, spraying the concrete at her feet.

"You really need to ask Glenn for some condoms," Kahlan softly chastised Rick as she leaned back into him.

"Okay. I will ask him in the morning," he said chuckling.

They silently stood there staring into the night for a while, not moving, her hands resting on his clasped on her stomach, his chin on her shoulder.

"Rick?" Kahlan finally spoke.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Where is this going? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but Carl asked me earlier what should he call me. I asked him what he was getting at and he wanted to know if he had to call me Mom," Kahlan said.

She turned around in Rick's embrace to see his stunned expression.

"I think you need to talk to him," she said. "But I would like to know what your thoughts are about us, what we are, if there is a 'we.'"

Rick blinked and opened his mouth before shutting it.

"Hey, I'm not looking for any declaration of love or commitment from you," Kahlan reassured him. "I just don't want your kids to get the wrong impression. I know absolutely nothing about raising babies or being a mother and I certainly don't want Carl to think I'm replacing his mom."

His eyes searched hers for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm not sure I know anything about raising kids either," Rick said. "Lori saw to Carl and his needs since I always seemed to be working. And with Judith, it's obviously taking a village to care for her."

"As for us, yes, there is a 'we.' I already told Carl that I love you," he said. "I'm just not sure that means much in the world we live in now other than I'd die defending you and the kids."

Kahlan touched his bearded cheek and smirked.

"I love you, too," she said. "We can make it mean whatever we want to make it mean."

**_A/N: In case you didn't notice, this is obviously wildly AU with the TWD:S3 plotline. In my head, Glenn and Maggie aren't attacked on that fateful run for formula; Michonne kills the Governor, shoving the sword through his throat rather than tapping it, and flees on her own never to be seen again; and Merle takes charge of the town and leads with Andrea at his side. Woodbury never raids the prison because they don't know it is thriving and Daryl doesn't meet up with his brother again until years later. Oh, and TWD:S4 never happened. Perhaps I will write a companion story about all that someday._**

**_ Next chapter is the conclusion of this strange Rick trip. The things that roam around in my head …_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sixteen years later _

Judith sat on the porch swing of their house, rocking back and forth, as dusk set in.

Her younger brother Lucas was perched on the front steps, crafting arrows from sticks, a trick he had learned from their Uncle Daryl.

Uncle Daryl and Aunt Carol had a tendency to spoil her and her brothers since they had no kids of their own.

A cure to stave off triggering the walking dead syndrome had been discovered and mass released through military-style air drops when she was 8 years old. Order in the immediate area had been somewhat restored with the help of her dad, mom and older brother.

They had settled in the county her dad had been a sheriff's deputy in when the outbreak first happened.

A memorial had been established at the local cemetery and honored all those they had loved and lost including her birth mother.

Carl and his wife Beth had decided to stick around and lived up the road from them. Uncle Daryl and Aunt Carol had also stayed close by, operating a mechanic shop, and Beth's sister Maggie and her husband Glenn worked in the local hospital.

Aunt Carol frequently babysat Hershel's five grandchildren including her late daughter's namesake. When she wasn't in school, Judith always volunteered to cart around her little nieces Sophia and Amy.

Kahlan appeared at the screen door.

"Time for dinner," she said. Judith looked at her mom and then Lucas. He had her auburn hair but Dad's eyes. He too had been an apocalyptic baby, arriving four years after her.

Judith sighed and smiled as her dad made his way to the porch. The years and the strain had aged him immensely yet he seemed happier now than he'd ever been when she was a child.

Rick embraced Kahlan before motioning to Judith and Lucas.

"Come on kids. I think your mom said it's time for dinner," he said, ruffling his son's hair.

Judith jumped out of the porch swing and followed them inside.


End file.
